The application relates generally to seating and, more specifically to a motorcycle seat that relieves pressure on various points of the rider's anatomy, absorbs road shock and improves ventilation at the interface between the rider and the cushion. Although the principles disclosed herein apply well to motorcycle seats, it will be understood that they can be applied to any seat where these characteristics are desired.
Motorcycle seats or saddles are well known. In general, a motorcycle seat is constructed to support the seated rider's buttocks and, depending upon the size and style, a portion of the upper thigh. Most motorcycle seats or saddles are constructed from firm support padding or foam with a leather or vinyl covering. In use the rider straddles the seat, thereby exposing the inner thigh, buttocks, ischial areas, and genital area to pressure and vibration. Due to the typical construction of a seat, the rider can bottom out on a firm seat on bumpy surfaces. Also, in warm weather there can be a buildup of moisture or heat which could, over long periods of time, lead to discomfort, wetness and possibly skin breakdown. If the rider is seated for long periods of time he can develop discomfort, soreness and even numbness in these regions of the anatomy due to pressure and vibration on the nerves.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to have a seat that provides support while relieving pressure on sensitive areas of the anatomy and reducing heat and moisture buildup.